I can play a game with you
by Willowtreemuse
Summary: Bonus scene or chapter from 'i can hold my heart' - what went down between H and Kate before she woke up alone


I can play a game with you

_Bonus scene_

Heather pushed Kate down onto the bed and straddled her, pinning her arms tightly over her head as she slowly and seductively lowered her torso and molded their lips together in a hungry kiss. Kate's mouth immediately opened eagerly as she panted shallowly in anticipation, but Heather resisted deepening the kiss, instead latching on to the girl's lower lip and biting down none-to-gently. Kate yelped and then moaned as she began sucking softly to sooth the sharp burn.

Heather disconnected with a 'pop' and raised her head just enough to connect with Kate's blazing hazel eyes. She licked her lips.

"Get me off as fast as you dare to – and then we can really play," she challenged. Kate surged forward and tangled their limbs in an attempt to flip them over in response, but Heather held fast, tightening her grip on the girl's slim wrists and throwing her pelvis down to pin her to the sheets.

Kate growled in the back of her throat and searched blue eyes now violently sharp with a mix of playfulness and want.

"Let me up," she demanded, bucking her hips upward.

Heather smirked, "you're going to have to fight for it."

And fight she did, wrenching one hand free from the dancer's strong grasp in a surge of adrenaline and using it to run a sharp trail down Heather's tank-top clad back.

She groaned in response, arching back into the pleasant assault and giving Kate just enough room to dislodge her leg and maneuver it solidly between her legs, using the sensitive area as both a distraction and leverage, tumbling them both over so that Heather was now at the bottom with her head facing the foot of the bed.

Heather glared up at her as she subtly rocked her hips into the girl's still-insistent thigh, trying simultaneously to maintain her hold on Kate's still trapped right wrist. But with one sharp bite to her neck she groaned and her resistance was gone, allowing the short-haired girl astride her to wrench her hand free with a 'tssk'-ing sound. She gently trailed the same hand down Heather's throat and between the valley of her breasts over the flimsy fabric, coming to rest at the waistband of her tight black jeans. She gripped there tightly, a few fingers finding their way underneath to tease at the edge of Heather's panties.

"I said quickly," Heather groaned, harshly.

Kate leaned down again to kiss the corner of her mouth lightly, murmuring teasingly against her cheek, "mmm, yes ma'am", before reaching her other hand down and sharply wrenching Heather's tank-top over her head. Heather caught on quick, raising her arms and lifting her back just enough to allow the offending article to slide off in one fluid motion, leaving her in just a light purple bra.

"Not enough time. You're leaving that on," Kate mumbled against the skin of her upper stomach as she slowly began to trail her body down towards where she knew Heather needed her lips most. Heather tangled her hands in Kate's short hair, insistently urging her towards her destination.

Kate grinned against the flesh beneath her belly-button, nipping slightly and making Heather gasp as she flicked Heather's jeans open and began forcing them roughly down her legs. Heather fisted her hands in the sheets beneath her, and wriggled and rocked upwards repeatedly until they collectively managed to get her pants bunched at her ankles, where she promptly kicked them off along with her open-toed shoes and spread her legs as if Kate needed any more prompting to get to work.

Getting her underwear off was quick and easy after that, and soon she was laid bare, with Kate teasingly mouthing at her inner thigh. Both of her arms were locked securely underneath Heather's thighs, with her hands hooked over to hold her stomach in place.

"You said quickly right?" Kate smirked, stroking her fingers gently over her skin and causing goose-bumps to rise up there.

"Uh-huh," Heather rasped out, her breaths quickening along with her heart-rate.

"Hmmm," Kate mumbled lowly in agreement, before licking – without warning – upwards gently from her entrance to her clit.

"F-fuuuck," Heather sighed out, her hands returning to tightly grasp at the top of Kate's head as her legs subconsciously spread even wider than before. Kate kept up slow and steady licks for a few moments, knowing it wouldn't be too long after all of their aggressive foreplay before Heather was panting for more.

Sure enough, it wasn't long at all before Heather's hips were rocking insistently into her face at every slight stroke over her sensitive clit. Kate took this as encouragement, and quickly latched her lips over the hardened bud, sucking at it lightly as she snaked one hand over and out from beneath Heather to quickly slide two fingers into her tight hole.

"Oh!" Heather gasped loudly, her legs snapping shut so that her heels were dug desperately into her friend's back, awkwardly slipping along fabric that was still in the way – keeping them from being skin-on-skin. Her hands twisted Kate's short locks of hair sharply, causing her to moan and sending vibrations into her clit. She pulled her heels toward herself to urge the girl on and soon Kate was slamming inside of her with quick, sloppy thrusts as she continued to tease at her with her mouth, knowing from the ragged breaths and desperate, needy groans that Heather was close, and therefore far past needing a coherent rhythm to bring her to the edge.

"Ahh, aaah, aaah!" Heather whined out through clenched teeth as her walls tightened against the slender fingers twisting and pulling inside her, rubbing against her just right. Kate nibbled very softly at the skin around her nub and she came undone, her body locking up as she keened, her tightened muscles shoving Kate's face tightly against her slick flesh as she pulsed around digits that continued to teasingly wiggle inside her.

"Mmmm, ughhn, enough," Heather groaned, gently pushing Kate's head away from her as her fingers slid free. "Get up here," she ordered as her breathing began to even out.

Kate moved up her body quickly and as their tongues slid together in a desperate kiss Heather wrapped her arms tightly around Kate's slim torso and rolled, reversing their position in seconds as they continued making out.

Heather sat up abruptly after a few minutes of kissing, lips swollen, and unclasped her bra, chucking it off to the side of her room. She looked down at the girl trapped below her with hungry eyes and said,

"Your clothes kind of need to come off…_now_."

Kate half sat up as well and they scrambled to remove her jeans, shirt and the rest until at last the both of them were fully nude. Heather got off of her briefly so that they could lie right-side up on the bed again, and once Kate's head hit the pillows she wasted no time and fell back over her, their naked breasts rubbing together as Heather began diligently sucking at her smooth neck, leaving marks every new place her teeth went. She slid her hand in between their bodies and swiftly entered Kate with two fingers, causing her to groan at how easy it was to slip inside and causing Kate to let out a blissful sigh. She gave Kate's neck one more sharp bite just below her jaw before sliding upwards just enough to gain leverage, lifting herself partially on her left elbow as she began to slowly move within the girl, using her whole body to thrust deep and hard. Kate's legs tangled with her own as she began canting upwards to accept Heather's ever y thrust, moaning against her neck loudly and shuddering in surprise every time her fingers turned a new way or scissored swiftly against her velvet walls.

"Right there Heath-Heatherr, ughn, YES!" She gasped, turning her face away from sweaty skin to take in heavy gasps of air.

And suddenly there was a muffled "thump" outside the door.

Heather knew for a fact it was just Zach bumping into the door as he turned away from it, but Kate had no idea – so she smirked with her head above Kate's where she knew she could not see and continued thrusting inside of her with renewed vigor, her entire body rutting against the taller girl's frame.

"You're going to have to be really quiet," she rasped out, "that must be my roommate," another gasp as her fingers bottomed out inside Kate who bit down on her lip hard to prevent herself from making a sound,

"she's awake," Heather continued, keeping up her pace as Kate began thrusting back against her hard enough to almost throw them both off balance. She bared her neck over her panting lips and commanded, "here. Use me."

Kate took the offered skin immediately, kissing along Heather's straining, moving muscles as she felt herself being brought closer and closer to the edge, Heather's palm slamming into her clit with the force of her muscular abs behind it on every inward strike.

"F-fu – she cut herself off by molding her lips around a divot in the blonde's neck, sucking there for a while before accidently slipping further down on the reddened skin as Heather's thrusts became desperate, both of them sensing the finish was near. She nibbled lightly behind Heather's ear but gasped as her fingers crooked up against that spot inside her that made her walls clench without warning, pulling Heather's long fingers deeper within her. Heather twisted her hand and slipped a third finger inside of her, spreading them all slightly so that it felt as though every inch of her slickness was being caressed, and when two of the fingers joined together sharply over her spot and Heather's palm pinched at her clit one last time she came undone, biting down on Heather's bared neck to muffle her scream.

_Hard._

"Fuck!" Heather yelped, using the last of her momentum to thrust slowly inside of her once, twice, and a third time before slowly pulling out and rolling off of her to lay on her side, licking each of her fingers clean almost absentmindedly.

"Sorry," Kate grinned, panting, not sounding sorry at all and turning her head to watch Heather's swirling tongue caress her sticky fingers in fascination.

"You're not sorry at all," She chuckled, before tossing a small pillow over the girl's face and sliding down her body to rest her nose against Kate's shaven mound, breathing her in.

"And you might want to hold onto that. Tightly. I'm not finished with you yet," she raised her eyebrows in challenge before licking her lips and diving in.


End file.
